The Road To Canada
by NN009
Summary: AU: Nick (OC not the Nick from the game) was a 25 year old detective for Atlanta PD, but born in Canada, who got back from a vacation when he finds out that the zombie apocalypse has started up. Soon he finds himself in a group that is broken from the start and he must do whatever it takes to survive. Rated T for now...
1. A New Day

The Road to Canada:

Author's note: This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fan fiction that is basically the walking dead video game series but with my OC Nick, you don't need to be reading the walking dead: TLOZ to read this as this is even a different universe from that. Nick is 25 in this.

Chapter 1: A New Day: On a perfectly normal summer day I had just came back from visiting my brother in Vancouver, I arrived at an airport in Atlanta. I was on my way to Macon when the dead started walking. My Ford mustang eventually ran out of gas and I decide to walk the rest of the way. I search a house for gas when I come across a zombie. I end up killing it by pushing it into the basement head first. I come across a couple of teenagers some time later.

"WHOA MAN" The presumably 17 year old yells.

"Seriously guys, all I want Is a ride to Macon" I respond.

"All right, I can't get you to Macon but I can take you over to my family's farm where it should be safe" He offers.

"Sure I'll go with you, names Nick" I respond while introducing myself.

"Shawn Greene and this is Chet" the teen called Shawn introduced himself and his fat friend.

"SHIT, ZOMBIES INCOMING, WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" I yell! We got in the truck and drove off.

"Shit abandoned cars" I rant. After a few minutes of trying to push cars out of the way, a couple people show up.

"SHIT ZOMBIES" I yell.

"We're not going to hurt you" The black 37 year old man responded.

"Good, for a minute there we thought you and the little one both were going to give us the chomp. I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene" Shawn introduced himself.

"Lee, this is Clementine" Lee introduced himself and his daughter.

"I'm Chet" Chet introduced himself.

"Names Nick, these two are taking me down to his (referring to Shawn) family's farm" I introduced myself.

"It ain't safe out here, how about we take you and your daughter down to my family's farm, it should be safe there" Shawn offered to them in a similar fashion that they did for me.

"I'm not her dad I'm… Just some guy" Lee told us Clementine is not his daughter, I noted how Lee stuttered.

"Some guy" Shawn asked.

"She's alone, how the fuck" I asked Lee.

"Swear" Clementine called me out for dropping an F bomb.

"Them monsters 'coming, we gotta go" Chet told us the zombies are coming. We pushed cars out of the way like crazy and we got out of there.

"For just some guy, seems like you saved some lives today" Shawn complimented Lee.

THE END FOR NOW!


	2. Hershel's Farm

The Road To Canada:

Author's note: This chapter will be a little boring save for a couple bits here and there, just so you know.

Chapter 2: Hershel's farm:

After a few hours of driving we arrived at the Greene family's farm. Chet told Shawn he would run home.

"Thank god you're okay" The old man who I presumed was Shawn's dad thankfully said.

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet" Shawn responded

"Well I'm glad you took him with you then" the presumably 60 year old man responded back.

"You've brought a couple guests" the old man noticed Lee, Clementine and I.

"Your boy's a lifesaver" Lee complimented Shawn and his dad.

"Glad he could be of help to somebody" the old man responded.

"So it's just you, your daughter and a friend then" the old man asked Lee.

"Oh not his daughter he's… well… Just some guy who found her alone and the other guy, well he's pretty much a lone wolf" Shawn explained.

"Honey, do you know this man" the old man asked Clementine if she knew Lee.

"Yes" Clementine answered.

"Okay then. Well it looks like you (referring to Lee) hurt your leg pretty bad there" The old man responded to Clementine's answer then noticing Lee's leg isn't doing so well.

"Yeah it's not doing so good" Lee acknowledged.

"I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You (Talking to Lee), take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have" the old man offered. Lee, Clementine, and I went up on the porch with Lee taking a seat.

"Let's have a look. Yeah this is swollen to hell" the old man noted.

"It HURTS like hell" Lee responded.

"I bet it does" the old man responded.

"What did you say your name was" the old man asked Lee.

"It's Lee" Lee responded.

"Nice to meet you, Lee I'm Hershel Greene." Hershel introduced himself.

"Well, Hershel I'm Nick Nguyen of Atlanta PD" I introduced myself.

"My name's Clementine" Clementine introduced herself to Hershel.

"How did this happen" Hershel asked Lee.

"Car accident" Lee responded.

"Where were you headed? Before the car accident" Hershel asked Lee.

"I was getting out of Atlanta" Lee answered.

"The news says STAY" Hershel responded.

"Well staying is a mistake" Lee countered.

"Who were you with, the girl" Hershel asked.

"I was with a police officer, he was giving me a ride" Lee answered. I asked myself in my head 'Is he lying'? After Shawn asked Hershel if we could build a fence to defend the farm, we got to go into the barn to sleep.

"It smells like" Clementine tried to explain before trailing off.

"Manure" Lee finished her sentence.

"Manure? Like when a horse… plops" Clementine asked Lee.

"Just like that" Lee answered.

"I miss my mom and dad" Clementine told Lee.

"I bet Clem" Lee assured her he understood. Then we all went to sleep, I had a flashback in my sleep.

Flashback: I'm investigating a crime scene as I am the best detective for Atlanta PD, I was at war with the mob led by Roger Smith A.K.A. Black Mask.

"This murder was the result of a fight between the killer and the victim, because the victim was sleeping with the killer's wife, the fight ended with the victim, the state senator dying" I told my superior officer. A few months later: The killer of that state senator was on trial for his crime:

"Lee Everett, you murdered a state senator who was sleeping with your wife, is that correct" The judge asked Lee.

"Yes and to make this trial short, it was an accident, but I feel guilty nonetheless" Lee answered.

"Lee Everett, you will hereby be sentenced 5 years to life at the West Georgia state prison system" I explained Lee's sentence.

The next morning: I woke up realizing that the Lee I'm "met" the previous day and the Lee I had arrested for the manslaughter of a state senator were one and the same. 'I should tell him I know who he is when the time is right' I decided. After a few minutes alone (so I could overcome the shocking realization that Lee is the convicted killer I arrested) I heard Shawn scream. I ran towards the scene and tried to save Shawn. I saw Lee and Kenny saving Duck.

"KENNY, LEE, HELP NICK" Shawn cried out, Kenny ran off with Duck and Lee ran off with Clem.

"KENNY, LEE" Shawn cried out again. My efforts were in vain as the walkers (Lee and I decided to call them that yesterday) broke through the fence and killed Shawn before Lee could attempt to help me. Hershel arrived and saw his son dying; Shawn explained how Lee and Kenny left him to die when I tried to save him.

"Get out, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Hershel yelled at us.

"God I'm so sorry" Kenny tried to sympathize with Hershel before he cut him off.

"SORRY, YOUR SON IS ALIVE; YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY" Hershel yelled at Kenny.

"You, you didn't even try to help" Hershel criticized Lee, Lee remained silent.

"As for you, you tried to help, but he's gone now" Hershel criticized me the least as I tried to save Shawn.

"Just go, GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK" Hershel yelled.

"You 3 got that ride to Macon if you want it" Kenny told us. We got into Kenny's truck and started heading towards Macon. 'I should head to my house and get my detective gear, food, and other supplies' I think to myself. Before I left for Kenny's truck Hershel told me I was free to come back if my plans didn't work out.

THE END FOR NOW!

Another author's note: SHOCKER, NICK WAS THE TOP DETECTIVE AT ATLANTA PD, THE STRANGER (Roger Smith) WAS A CRIME BOSS, AND WORKED THE MURDER CASE LEE GOT SENT TO PRISON FOR!

P.S.: I did not think this chapter should be so long.

Until next time!


	3. Homecoming

The Road To Canada:

Author's note: So this chapter we will meet Lilly and everyone else at the drugstore, also sorry that this chapter is short.

Chapter 3: Homecoming: We drove in Kenny's truck for a few hours until we arrived in Macon.

"Well, this is as far as we're going" Kenny told us.

"Then it's far enough" Lee responded. We walked for a few seconds before we ran into someone, or something.

"Hey, look" Duck called out. Kenny tried to call to him for help. Turns out that it was a walker, a bunch of them swarmed us. Duck got grabbed by one when a woman in her late 20's or early 30's shot at the walkers, giving us time to run into the drugstore. After a few minutes of arguing between Lee, Kenny and a woman called Lilly, her dad, Larry as he is called passes out due to his weak heart.

"I think I have Nitroglycerin pills in my apartment, I'll go over and check. I will grab my detective gear and some food while I'm there" I tell Lilly, a man named Glenn goes off to the Travelier motel to get some gas. After a couple minutes of walking, I got to the apartment building I called home. I got in, grabbed my trench coat, Beretta M9 pistol, all the ammo I have for it, all my other detective equipment, some food, and all of my medicine, no Nitroglycerin pills were there though. Before I left I sent a voice message to my brother.

"Hey Alex, this may be the last time I ever speak to you. The reason being that the U.S.A. has gone to hell, zombies or walkers as the group I'm with calls them, now walk the land of America. Don't worry, as of now I'm in a group at the drugstore a couple blocks from my apartment. Tell mom, dad, and your family they may never hear from me again due to zombies or monsters as you should word it to your kids. I hope you're safe. I plan to travel back up to Vancouver but I can't promise that I will make it there or that it will be anytime soon. Goodbye or farewell if I never speak to you again" my voicemail said. I left and went back to the drugstore. I found Lee looking at a photo when I went into the office, I saw Clem in there as well.

"What did you find there Lee, or should I say Lee Everett" I asked Lee while revealing I knew who he was.

"A photo of the family that owned the place, it should help us get those pills" Lee answered my question.

"I know who you are" Carley and I both told Lee at the same time. Carley explained Lee's crimes, last name, how his family owned this drugstore, and that she worked for WABE in Atlanta.

"And how do you know Nick" Lee asked me.

"Well when I went to sleep last night my mind flashed back to when I was investigating that murder and your trial. I then figured out who you really were, I also work for the Atlanta Police Department as I told Hershel" I answered. Carley and I promised to keep quiet about this. Carley and I went back into the drugstore.

"Nick, did you find any Nitroglycerin pills at your apartment" Lilly asked me.

"Nope, but I found my detective gear, some food, and other kinds of medicine" I answer.

"DAMNIT" Lily cried out. I spent a few minutes alone when I heard that Glenn was trapped back at the motor inn. Carley, Lee, and I went to get him out of there.

THE END FOR NOW!


	4. Damsel In Distress

The Road To Canada:

Author's note: I will posting up one chapter a day for both of my stories from today (November 3, 2014) until Friday (November 7, 2014). Enjoy the next 4 chapters!

Chapter 4: Damsel in Distress: We were walking for a few minutes before arriving at the motor inn, Lee was clearly shocked that Carley knew and that he forgot about me. We heard a noise come from the ice machine. Carley and I drew our pistols, I had put on a silencer I had carried with me.

"Be ready to shoot" Lee told Carley and I. The ice machine opened.

"GUYS, I'm so glad you're here" Glenn exclaimed to us.

"Jesus Glenn" Carley ranted at Glenn.

"Alright that wasn't so hard" Lee muttered to himself.

"Can we go now" Carley asked Glenn. Glenn answered with a no, explained that a survivor was trapped up in 1 of the rooms, the one that was boarded up and explained that she "thought" he was bitten.

"We have to save her" Lee responded.

"I don't know about this guys, I think that when she yelled 'I was bitten' I think she meant SHE was bitten" I explained my skepticism.

"Well, Nick is a Detective so I think he is right" Carley supported me. Lee and Glenn talked us into their plan.

"FINE, but if I'm right, this all YOUR fault" I respond to Lee and Glenn. We move over to the other wall. Lee told Carley that because I had a silencer on my pistol and she didn't, she would leave the shooting to me. I notice a walker and shoot it in the head, none of the other walkers noticed. Lee grabbed a pillow.

"Good luck smothering them to death" Carley sarcastically responded to Lee grabbing that pillow.

"That ain't what I was thinking" Lee responded. We snuck over to a nearby truck. Lee notices an Awl inside the locked truck, he also noticed a walker leaning on a nearby car.

"Get your gun" Lee told Carley to draw her gun.

"But the noise, let Nick do this he has a silencer on his gun" Carley responded to Lee.

"Just follow my lead" Lee responds to Carley. Lee walks over to the Walker, puts a pillow over its head, Carley shoots it, and the other Walkers in the area don't notice it as if I had shot it with my silencer.

"That was sick" Glenn geeks out. Lee grabbed a spark plug, and we all pushed the car towards a walker near a stairway. We went back to the truck; Lee broke the window, and grabbed the Awl.

"That could scramble a brain pretty good" Glenn pointed out to Lee about the Awl he found.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Lee responded. We killed the rest of the walkers in the area. Lee kicked the door in and found out that "Glenn's Damsel in Distress" was bitten.

"CALLED IT" I yell. She explains that she doesn't want to become one of the walkers and that she's too far gone health wise. She sees Carley and I have guns, and asked us for them.

"Go on and wait in Glenn's car, I'll end her suffering" I tell Lee, Carley, and Glenn.

"WHAT, are you serious Nick" Lee, Carley, and Glenn yelled at me in unison.

"If you don't think I should do it, YOU GUYS DO IT" I replied, Lee, Glenn, and Carley all walked to Glenn's sedan.

"You didn't have to do that" The woman tells me gratefully.

"I'm a police officer, I'm no stranger to doing the right, albeit hard thing" I respond.

"God bless you" she compliments me.

"God bless you too" I respond. I shoot her in the head. I walk over to Glenn's car.

"It's done, now we can leave" I let them know in a somber tone. We drive back to the drugstore.

THE END FOR NOW!


	5. The Motor Inn

The Road To Canada:

Author's note: The only things I have to say is that I have the whole final confrontation between Nick and Black Mask planned, but that is chapters from now.

Chapter 5: The motor inn: When Lee, Glenn, Carley and I got back to the drugstore, Lee and Doug (a tech guy) went out to get the keys to the pharmacy. Meanwhile I was contemplating shit like: 'Is Black Mask still alive', and 'Is this happening in Canada or is this a US only thing'. My train of thought was interrupted when the pharmacy alarm went off. Everyone was running off and doing different things, Lee, Doug Carley and I were assigned to keep our defenses up until we were ready to evacuate. Carley went off to shoot at walkers, while Doug went to keep the windows boarded up. They both ended up needing saving, Lee went to save Carley while I tried to save Doug but I failed to and he got eaten.

"Oh god" Carley reacted.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" Kenny yelled out.

"They got Doug, they…" Carley trailed off.

"It doesn't matter you gotta move" Larry yelled. Lee killed a walker trying to get Clem. Lee ran to the door.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH US YOU SON OF A BITCH" Larry yelled at Lee before knocking him out.

"NO" Clem yelled. I ran towards the car, Kenny went back and killed a walker with the ax he borrowed from Lee.

"I'm not letting someone else get eaten today, especially a good friend" I heard Kenny tell Lee. We all drove for a bit before arriving at the Motor Inn where I killed that woman out of mercy. Lilly found her body.

"Who killed this woman" Lilly asked us.

"I did, she was bitten and she didn't want to turn so I shot her in the head" I confess to the group. We all go off and do our own stuff; I was checking my gear for damage, luckily there was none. When I finished that I checked my gun's magazine's for ammo, the one loaded into my gun was almost out while the other 10 were full. I then contemplated on whether my old friends from police academy that I called regularly Christa and Omid were still alive. Lee showed up.

"Hey Nick, how are you doing" Lee asked me.

"I'm fine, I just finished checking on my gear" I answer.

"I'll leave you alone" Lee tells me.

"Thanks, Lee" I responded.

FLASHBACK: I was in San Francisco for the first part of my vacation, Christa and Omid were getting married, Omid wanted me to be his best man.

"Christa Wiggins and Omid Johnson do you promise to love, honor and obey" The priest asked the couple.

"I do" they responded in unison.

"Good. I now declare you husband and wife. Omid you may now kiss the bride" The priest called out. Christa ran into Omid's arms and kissed him. My trip down memory lane was interrupted by the sounds of gunfire.

"I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing" Kenny responded to the distance.

"This motor inn is pretty damn defendable, we block off the entrances with some cars, keep someone on watch, and we can stay here until the military rolls through" Kenny explained the plan he had in mind.

"I actually agree with that plan" Lilly responded.

"Me too" Lee responded to Kenny.

"Me three" I responded to Kenny.

"We've got beds, we've got water, and most importantly we've got light. There are worse places to call home" Kenny added on. Just when Kenny finishes up, the power goes out.

"So much for light and possibly water" I remark.

THE END OF EPISODE 1!


	6. The Revelation

The Road To Canada:

Author's Note: You can skip these Episode 2 chapters if you want, as they really are only here to develop Nick's character. If you are like my fellow Canadian writer Leafs Nation and want more Nick character development then you will probably like these Episode 2 chapters. If not wait for (or skip to if you can) the first Episode 3 chapter, there will be an update chapter posted before Episode 3 so people who are skipping the Episode 2 chapters know to pick up the story again.

Chapter 6: The Revelation: It has been 3 months since the U.S.A. went to hell thanks to the walkers rising. Lee, Kenny, Mark (He joined our group a week after we arrived at the motor inn), and I were out hunting. Kenny and I were hunting together; Lee and Mark were hunting together.

"Well what do you think about leaving" Kenny asked me.

"I think that the time is coming soon when we should leave but that we should cross that bloody bridge when we get to it, so eventually yes, but not now Kenny" I answer. We walked in silence for a few minutes when we heard someone scream.

"SHIT, was that Lee or Mark" Kenny asked me.

"Doesn't sound like either of them" I answered. We ran over to the source of the noise to see a guy in a bear trap, 2 high school students, and that Lee and Mark were already there. We talked for a few minutes, and learned that the high school students were called Travis and Ben when the when walkers began to come towards us following that scream from earlier.

"JUST LEAVE THEM ALL SO WE CAN LEAVE" I yelled at Lee. Lee eventually decided to cut off the man's leg. Travis got eaten much to Ben's sadness. We went backed to the motor inn, which was highly defended, Lilly was on watch when we came back with no food and 2 more mouths to feed, and naturally Lilly was pissed at us.

"I want to know why you guys thought bringing in more mouths to feed was a good idea" Lilly ranted.

"Lilly, these two fuckers (I point at Lee and Kenny) wanted to save them, I wanted to leave them behind, and so I'm on your side Lilly. I'm going to take watch" I respond with. She hands me the rifle and I climb on top of the RV. It is pretty quiet until I heard Lee scream out "SHIT KATJAA" I jump down and try to shoot it, but I miss, 'Damn walkers won't stand still' I thought to myself, eventually Carley killed it.

"Ben you motherfucker, you said your teacher wasn't bitten, yet HE turned and tried to kill my wife" Kenny ranted at Ben.

"Wait, y'all don't know" Ben responded.

"What are you talking about" I yelled.

"It's not the bite that does it. You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain that's just what happens, it's gonna happen to all of us" Ben explained.

"I was a detective before all this so I don't know how this went right under my nose. How many people died in the first days, how many of them there are now, It all fits together" I responded.

"The first time I saw it happen, we were hiding in the gym and we all thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, went into the girl's locker room and took a lot of pills. One of the girls went in the next morning and… God" Ben added on.

"Don't move" Carley yelled out.

THE END FOR NOW!


	7. Starved For Help

The Road To Canada:

Author's Note: This time I have 4 things to say:

Sorry for the fiasco yesterday when I accidentally posted up chapter 7 of my other story, The Walking Dead: TLOZ onto this story as chapter 7, that's cleared up now.

I am going to respond to Leafs Nation's review of yesterday's chapter by saying this: You'll have to wait and see what happens to Mark.

I have noticed Leafs Nation is the only one reviewing on this story as of when I was writing this chapter, SO PLEASE DROP A REVIEW (I don't care if it is praise or CONSTRUCIVE criticism it will be appreciated all the same).

This will be the last chapter for a bit due to the writer's block I am experiencing for this story as I was writing the next chapter for this story.

Chapter 7: Starved For Help:

"Don't move" Carley yelled.

"Whoa, lady relax" The fat, presumably 40 year old man pleaded.

"I SAID BACK OFF" Carley yelled back!

"Who are you 2 and what do you want with us" I asked them.

"I'm Andy St. John, and he's my brother Danny. We just want to propose a trade" the fat man called Andy answered.

"What kind of trade" I asked Andy.

"You give us some gas to power our generators for our electric fences and we will give you food, we've got plenty of it at our dairy a couple miles up" Andy proposed.

"All right for now you have a deal, but if we see ANYTHING suspicious the deal's off" I answered.

"Okay" The St. John's responded.

"Lee, Mark, Carley, Ben, and Nick, you 5 go and check the place out and see if it's legit before we all go. Got it" Lilly explained then asked us.

"Got it" We all answered, and with that we were off to the dairy. We were travelling to the dairy on foot, Carley and Lee were talking about Lee's past as a convicted killer, Ben was walking in silence, I was going over in my head whether the St. John's could be trusted, and Mark was talking to them. They asked us how many members our group has.

"10 including the kids" Lee answered.

"Don't forget Ben, that makes it 11" Carley added on, Lee must have either forgotten about Ben or didn't think he was staying long term.

"Who's leading things back there" the St. John's asked us.

"It's a democracy, but 2 members of our group are figuratively speaking 'at each other's throats'" I answered. We had noticed a couple bandits bickering about food and other shit like that, then one of them shot the other.

"FUCK YOU" He yelled as he shot his Comrade.

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU" He yelled 3 times in a row.

"Jesus" Carley reacted with.

"Asshole" The bandit yelled.

"The world out here has gone to shit. Come on, let's get to the dairy where it's safe" Andy told us. 'Andy is definitely hiding something' I thought to myself.

THE END FOR NOW!


	8. The Dairy Farm

The Road To Canada:

Author's note: I do like The Walking Dead Season 1 (The telltale game, I don't watch the TV show) but I can't wait to get to season 2 as I have some big plans for season 2! Also I have a flashback this chapter that involves a fictional NBA team. Anyways back to the story!

Chapter 8: The dairy farm:

FLASHBACK: I was at an NBA game, Los Angeles Clippers at Vancouver Falcons. Doc Rivers coaches the Clippers & my brother coaches the Falcons. It was the fourth quarter Eric Bledsoe was draining threes like it's hot. He had 32 points after swishing another three into the bottom of the rim. CP3 had 12 assists and 5 of them were lobs to Blake Griffin & DeAndre Jordan. But then, CP3 hit a huge fade away jumper to put the Clippers in front by 2. Luol Deng on the Falcons knew he had to step it up to win. So 10 seconds left to win, Deng calls a pick & roll from Pekovic and doesn't see an open shot because Barnes is all over him so he bounce passed it to Bledsoe he does a huge 360 dunk and 1 to tie the game. His free throw looked like a miss but the ball was bouncing on the rim aimlessly until it rolled the slightest bit into the net! "The Falcons win 102-101 from a Shaqtin a fool play" Ernie exclaimed!

"YES" I yelled out loud. That was the first win for Vancouver in the pre season.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Present Day: We walked for a few more minutes before reaching the dairy.

"Here it is, St John's family dairy" Andy exclaimed.

"How do you keep this place so well protected" I inquired.

"We're pushing 4000 volts through that fence with generators and amps" Andy answered.

"I'm going to assume that's a lot" Carley said. A woman walks out of the house.

"I thought I saw y'all with company coming down the drive" The fat, probably in her mid 60's woman told Andy.

"Guys, this is our mama" Andy introduced his mama. 'That explains it' I thought to myself.

"Hello there, I'm Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John Dairy" Brenda yelled out with a suspicious amount of optimism.

"Mama, this is Lee, he's from Macon" Andy introduced Lee to Brenda.

"A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon, they grow them good there" Brenda complimented Lee. I drifted off from the conversation and flashed back to an NBA game (see the flashback up top to see what Nick was flashing back to).

"Hey, do you want to help Mark and I with the perimeter" Lee asked me.

"Sure thing Lee" I replied.

"I'll go and tell Andy that we're ready to go" Lee told me before he, Mark, and I went over to Andy who told us what to do, then we went out.

After some time we had reached the point where Andy had wanted us to clear out, we had cleared out a few walkers and ended up outside the fence.

"So do you guys think they will really have food" Mark asked Lee and I.

"I think they are hiding something" I answered.

"I" Lee tried to say before getting cut off. I saw an arrow flying towards Mark

"GET DOWN NOW" I yelled. We all dropped down to the ground. An arrow hit the ground. We all ran towards the tractor.

THE END FOR NOW

Author's Note: Yep, I left you guys on a cliffhanger, please leave a review on what you think about it, praise and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are appreciated equally. =)


	9. Secrets Revealed

The Road To Canada

Author's Note: I don't really have a certain time or day where I decide to write (other than on the weekends more often than not). But that doesn't mean I don't take my stories seriously, I'm just a little non formal here. Also some season 1 chapters will feel like filler but the season 2 chapters will not as I have big ideas for season 2. Also I was listening to In The Pines (from the credits of season 2 episode 2) while writing this chapter, and I have changed my writing style this chapter.

P.S. I am introducing Nick's interrogation methods this chapter.

Chapter 9: Secrets revealed: Mark, Lee, and I were being ambushed by bandits.

"TAKE COVER BEHIND THE TRACTOR!" I told Lee and Mark (Who had luckily not been shot by an arrow), we all ran to cover.

"KEEP FIREING!" One of the bandits yelled out! 'These bandits don't have much strategy' I thought to myself.

"Alright I'm gonna pop out for a few seconds and distract them while you guys get this tractor moving. Got it?" I explained to then asked Lee and Mark.

"Yeah." Mark and Lee answered.

"Good. We start in 3, 2, 1. NOW!" I yelled out as I popped out and fired a few bullets at them. Meanwhile Lee and Mark released the tractor.

"Now we move behind the tractor." Lee told me. After a minute we were clear from the scene. We ran towards the dairy. When we got back the St. John's showed up.

"What happened guys, you look like you just ran a marathon" Andy asked us in his thick yet suspicious southern accent.

"BANDITS AMBUSHED US WHILE WE WERE WORKING ON THE FENCE! If I weren't there Mark would have been shot by an arrow!" I yelled out.

"Hey there!" Kenny yelled out, telling me that the rest of the group had arrived.

"Seriously, Bandits on our property! I say we do some recon on one of their camps, I know where one of them is located. Lee, Nick either one of you come see me when you're ready." Danny told us. The St. John's went back to their house.

"Hey kids, look what Lee got working for you" Andy told Clem and Duck about the swing. All the adults huddled up to form a plan.

"Alright Mr. Detective what do we do?" Kenny asked me.

"Okay so I think something is up with those guys so here is my plan: I'm gonna do some recon with Danny and when the coast is clear I will interrogate Danny to tell me everything. You guys try to get on Andy and Brenda's good sides while I'm doing that." I explained my plan to Lee and the rest of the group (minus Duck and Clem).

"That's gonna be easy, I've got charm coming out of my ass!" Larry joked.

"Yeah, that's real funny dad." Lilly criticized.

"Alright let's do this guys!" I yelled out and we broke up. I walked over to Danny and we went out, I saw Lee pushing Clem on the swing 'It's nice I'm giving Lee and Clem some bonding time together' I thought to myself. After a few minutes we found the camp.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home right now." I pointed out to Danny.

"You're right." Danny agreed with me.

"We should still search the area though; I'll take the tent you search that table to the right." Danny did as he was told. I looked in the tent and found Clem's hat in there.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I whispered so Danny didn't hear, I put it in my bag. I went over to the table to my right and found some boxes from the dairy. I proceeded to interrogating Danny; I started by pushing him towards a nearby tree.

"Why do bandits have boxes from the dairy, Danny? If I don't like your answer things will get rough." I asked then warned him.

"I JUST SHIT MY PANTS" Danny yelled out as if he was in the Smosh videos If The Internet Was Real and If Apps Were Real. I punched him in the gut and shoved him onto the ground.

"I'M GONNA ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, WHY DO BANDITS HAVE FOOD FROM THE DAIRY?" I asked/yelled at Danny again.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! THE BANDITS KILLED OUR FARMHANDS AND FORCED US TO GIVE THEM FOOD FOR PROTECTION!" Danny answered.

"Next question: WHAT ARE YOU HIDEING OTHER THAN YOUR DEAL WITH THE BANDITS?!" I continued my questioning.

"WE'RE…WE'RE…CANNIBALS!" Danny answered.  
>"Thank you for the information." I told him bluntly before shooting him in the face.<p> 


	10. The Station Wagon

The Road To Canada:

Author's Note: I was practically snowed in for the day when I wrote this so I decided to give you guys another chapter.

P.S. Please give me some reviews so I know what you guys think! I am going to set up a poll on my profile page on if I should write a Code Lyoko/ Marvel's Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. crossover (Keep in mind I have NEVER watched Code Lyoko before, the idea I had come up with once I found out about it was this: What if Phil Coulson of Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. was 14 by the events of season 1 episode 11: The Magical Place and ended up going to Kadic academy after a couple secrets about his past are discovered and met the Lyoko Warriors.), or a Wolf Among Us fanfic (It will be a series of one-shots set around the Snow/Bigby pairing post Cry Wolf.), I will leave the concepts of each on my profile page, the poll will be up until December 6 so starting when I post up this chapter you will have 8 days to vote!

Chapter 10: The Station Wagon: I ran for a few minutes until I reached the dairy, Dinner was being served.

"DON'T EAT IT, THE ST. JOHN'S ARE CANNIBALS!" I yelled out hoping I wasn't too late!

"Is this true Brenda?" Lee inquired.

"It's true." Brenda answered bluntly. I raised my gun and shot Brenda in the head. Andy shot Larry in the head. Lilly grabbed my gun and shot Andy in the head.

"Let's go!" I yelled out.

"Oh and Clem I found your hat." I told Clem as I put her ball cap back where it belonged, on her head of course.

"Thanks Nick!" Clem thanked me for finding her hat. We walked for around 10 minutes and found a station wagon. I had a flashback when I saw it.

FLASHBACK: I was chasing Black Mask (He is 6 foot 4, wearing a black mask, white sport jacket, black sweat pants and black running shoes) with my best friend Pete (He was in his early 30's and wore a typical police outfit). Black Mask was driving an old but modified station wagon and Pete and I were in a Ford Crown Victoria police car, I was driving.

"BLACK MASK, PULL OVER!" Pete yelled out

"NEVER!" Black Mask responded and shot out our tires. Pete was going to die because of the crash.

"When the time comes, you take care of my niece Clementine for me if her parents die, you promise me Nick." Pete asked of me.

"I… promise… that I will Pete." I responded in between tears.

END OF FLASHBACK.  
>When I snapped out of it I remembered that Clem is Pete's niece. We decided to steal the supplies in the station wagon.<p>

THE END OF EPISODE 2!


End file.
